Friendship or love?
by TYZO300
Summary: Jaune became friends with Ren so he could get his hands on a special dust to get a date with weiss but when it become more than he could handle will Lie Ren save him. Read it trust me you'll love it.


_**Hello Your favorite author is here with a story from a series i was watching on roosterteeth. And for those who have watched it I hope you enjoy and read my other stories. The idea came from an episode of a cartoon i was watching with my nephew and i thought it could fit in with what i'm writing. Anyway read, fav, and most importantly review.**_

* * *

It was another day at beacon as the students were in the cafeteria enjoying their meals although one was enjoying it a little too much. "WooHoo Mexican Friday!," cried an every energetic Nora, while the rest of the team JPNR entered the cafeteria for the the Mexican themed food. "Yes some things in the air are muy caliente" said Jaune as he wasn't talking about the food but was staring dreamily at Weiss Schnee who sitting going over notes while eating a plate of nachos. "Oh I love those especially with lots of guacamole" nora said with glee; "nora i'm not talking about the food- ooohhhh fajitas" jaune was trying to explained but was distracted by the food of a passing student. "Weiss? please tell me your not going to ask her out again" pyrrha nikos said worryingly "hasn't she rejected you in enough humiliating ways" blake questioned as approached the group in trying to remind the blonde knight in his previous failed attempts.

**Attempt 1**

_Weiss was in the library studying until jaune appeared laying on the table in front of her smirking "hey snow angel what did you do with your wings" he said suavely. Then weiss hit him on the head with a hardback book knocking him out cold._

**Attempt 2**

_As weiss was about to leave her dorm room jaune appeared out of nowhere in the doorway blocking her, "you are under arrest" jaune said with a stern look before it soften. "For stealing my heart" he said while leaning trying to look cool; only for the magic user to slamming while jaune was in the way continuously until he fell on the ground in agony. _

**Attempt 3**

_As she was sparring with a training drone jaune soon approached her from behind. "Say weiss can I-" was all he could say before the ice princess set the drone to deadly and set it on jaune. "Aaaahhh i was just wondering i you were done with the drone" jaune wailed as the drone chased him with lethal intent._

**(okay maybe that wasn't a attempt")**

"She's just playing hard to get, Watch make my magic" jaune said with boldness as walked towards the white haired girl. "I can't it's just to painful" blake said as she covered her face with her favorite book. Jaune sat next to then proceed to do his thing "I see you forgot dessert" then he had to narrowly dodge many swings from Myrntenaster "Fortunately i'm sweet enough for the both of us" That was it for the heiress as she grabbed jaune by the collar an tossed him to the other side of the cafeteria as he slammed into the wall painfully.

A few moments later as jaune was laying ice on his head Lie Ren approached him. "I find your attempts at flirting with weiss unsuccessful" he said to jaune in a matter-of-fact tone. "Oh really" jaune said sarcastically; "this reminds of an experiment I did with my family's' rare dust collection" ren said as he showed jaune a video log from his scroll. "As you can see female mantises reject the approaches of the male mantises, but with a pinch of our one of a kind pheromoneum dust changed everything. "HHMM pheromoneum dust Yaww to the zaa" jaune said with a smile; "unfortunately this can't be shared with anybody else" ren said as he left the hallway. As ren was walking down he bumped into jaune "you know what ren you and i should hang out more often i mean we got besties potential". I alredy have a best friend ren said stoically referring to nora, "male best friens you know like bros, amigos, comrades" jaune said nervously. "Alright" Ren agreed

**Activity 1 Fight Fight evolution **

Ren was a master as did his martial arts on the fight pad while jaune just lazily punched and kicked on purpose so ren could win.

Player 1 Wins while player 2 SUCKS EGGS

**Activity 2 Soccer**

It was a good Game except for ren's power kicks which sent the ball hurdling to three spots on jaune

His face "AAAHHHH"

his gut "OOOHOHOH"

finally his manhood "EEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP"

**Activity 3 Waterfall jumping **

"Alright are you ready" jaune said excitingly "lets go" ren said with small smile as they both jumped of the falls in swim trunks and descended towards the plungepool. While ren dived gracefully into the water, jaune slam face first and sink into the water.

**Activity 4 Scrapbooking**

"Seriously" jaune said exhausted "it's something me and nora would always do" ren said calmly. A few girl walked past them giggling at their activity, "uh yeah very important extra credit assignment big grade" jaune said as he tried explaining to the girls. "at least stop hogging all the neon stickers jaune said as placed some in the book.

**Activity 5 Video games **

Ren and jaune were engaged in a intense racing game; jaune was winning most of the time until he remembered what he was supposed to do and started letting ren win.

**Activity 6 Chess**

As ren was looking for the chess board jaune started sneaking around team JPNR room for the pheromoneum dust. "Question Jaune do you know why the school has an air balloon.

**Meanwhile **

Up in the air travelling in a weather balloon was Headmaster Ozpin, whom was listening to Glynda Goodwitch speak.

"Ruby Rose seems childish to perform her duties as a team leader." Glynda Goodwitch spoke, "I suggest that you delegate it to either blake or weiss, considering both would be more appropriate." She narrowed her eyes, only to see him looking off into space.

"Ms Goodwitch may I ask you a question," he mused to her, "It's one i'm sure you can answer."

She glared at him, annoyed. "What is it, Ozpin?"

He glanced at her and simply said, "What size bra do you wear." The nonchalant way he said it got what was coming to him next.

As the Shop owner of dust till dawn was sweeping outside he heard a faint noise which got louder until it hit the ground in front the old man. As the dust cleared all he saw was a body shaped hole in the form of ozpin in the ground followed by a pained moaning.

"Don't know" jaune as he finally found the pheromoneum dust and started sprinkling it on himself including most of it in his pants. "UH you know what gotta run" jaune said a s he left the room in a hurry. Weiss was studying hard until jaune approached her again "Hey weiss studying for exam well me likey smart women" jaune said only for him to being choked by the schnee heiress. "Let me make this clear idiot I think your-" was all she said before the dust affected her "are like Schwarzwalder Kirschtorte so big and smooth" weiss said in flirtatious voice. "Well thanks -cough- -cough- -cough- so dinner tonight" jaune asked while recovering his breath "yes dinner" weiss replied sultrily as she blew him a kiss and walked away while swaying her hips leaving jaune in a love sick trance.

Nora and Pyrrha were walking down the hallway when ren approached them "pyrrha a question if you may" ren asked cofused. "Oh ok" pyrrha said; "are best friends of the same gender honor their commitments" he asked, "well they try to, what is this all about" pyrrha responded. "Jaune has abandoned all of our plans quickly then a friend should" ren said "What thats horrible" the red haired warrior said shock on her face. "I must say being stood up is not at all a pleasant feeling the green hunter said sadly; "oh ren" nora said comfortably as she embraced Ren trying to make him feel better. "Where's jaune I need to have a talk with him" pyrrha said sternly; "I heard he's on a date with weiss" ren said. "that's impossible she always turns him down...Violently" pyrrha said; "Just like a female mantis" ren before he realized what jaune was really doing in the first place. "HUH! the pheromoneum dust if jaune used it he's in terrible danger"

Jaune and weiss were having a candlelit sushi dinner outside until the rest of Team RWBY were behind jaune. "Hello Jaune" all three said in unison With blake on the right, yang on the left ,and ruby behind jaune. "Whats up" the blond male said; "you're looking good" blake purred, "i'll say" yang said as his arm were between her buxom breasts. "sorry ladies but jaune arc is officially of the market" jaune said; "feeding time is over" weiss said before she tackled jaune to the ground and straddled his waist while the rest of the team surrounded them. "now it is feeding time!" weiss said ravenously; "whoah is that a phrase or you know" he try to say until he heard pyrrha's voice. "Jaune team RWBY is trying to eat you" pyrrha yelled to him as ren explained everything. "the pheromoneum dust was made for our worlds mantises and female mantises eat their mates" ren explained while showing a video log of the process while censoring the gorey parts; "say about the what!" jaune screamed looking at the hungry looks and then escaping their grasps, "So i'm guessing the Schwarzwalder Kirschtorte is- my favorite meal" weiss finished jaune's assumption as she and the team charged at them only to be be pushed back by pyrrha's spear miko and locked outside. Jaune was resting when he saw pyrrha approaching him "Thanks and before you say i won't mess with something i'm not supposed to so lesson learned...probably" jaune said; "jaune i can't believe you use someone's friendship to get what you want sometimes you can be sooo-" was all she could say before the dust affected her also "yummy" pyrrha said. "Not you too!" he excaimed' "I can't help myself i just think you would be really tasty in marinara sauce with a side of a garlic bread" pyrrha said as she marched over to him as the other girls entered and joined her. "MMMmm Parmesan chicken" said blake, "come here my tasty little Schwarzwalder Kirschtorte" weiss said as jaune did what he does best... run. "After him" ruby ordered, "chased by jaune-hungry women its my dream but less cooler" jaune said trying to desperately get away. "I want to eat him so badly and i don't even like french food" ruby said then she was pushed to the side by pyrrha; "out of my way i'm eating jaune" pyrrha said. "No way" said the bold Nora valkyrie; looks like nora is here to save jaune, "Jaune Arc is my leader if anyone should eat him it should be me" nora said_** (OH MY GOD)**_. Jaune made it to the area where the hovercraft only to find none of the pilots occupying them; the door blasted open to reveal yang xiao long with ember celia armed and coming after him along with the others. "You know i think we should other people" jaune said, "there is no escape" Weiss before Ruby rose started firing crescent rose at him. While the blond kept on running a rope appeared in front of him he looked up to see his male teammate in the balloon he mentioned earlier. "Ren!" jaune said as he grabbed the rope before Blake belladonna's weapon gambol shroud could get him; as they got the nikos gladiator herself jumped an amazing feat to grab the arc boy by the ankles. "AAAAAAHHHH!" jaune screamed as he tried to shake her loose luckily ren threw some junk at he and she let allowing them to get to a safe distance. "Come back" pyrrha screamed only to see the balloon fly further away from and out of range of their weapons.

"You saved me ren...thanks" jaune said surprisingly; "no need that's what Friends do" ren replied. "You've been more of a true than I've been ren" jaune said, "very true , but I forgive you chess? " ren said while holding out the chess set. "You know it so how long until the dust wears off" jaune said "About 3 to 4 weeks" ren replied "Wait a minute 3 to 4 weeks so i'm stuck up here!" jaune said exaggeratedly. "Well at least we got chess" the leader said, "along with coffee and cookies" said ren. "cool alright your move" jaune said as the two male friends continue their game.

* * *

_**Friends are born, not made.**_  
_**Henry Adams **_

_**So what do you think please review.**_


End file.
